The Demon
by chibiasterphoenix456
Summary: Edo is a demon child who bears the appearance of angel. When her secret is revealed, the King of Shadows appears before her. But who is he? And what will their meeting lead to? Is there such a thing as Whitegoldshipping? If not, then this is a newshipping! Whitegoldshipping, EdoP.xAtem


The Demon

**Estrella: This is my first attempt at a pairing I never thought I'd make. This two part story, so here's part one!**

**Pairings: Asuka T.x Ryo M., Sho M. x Jun M., Edo P. x Atem, and Judai Y, x Johan A. **

Prologue

I never wanted this life, but I had no choice. I was born into it, and for eternity, I have lived it. I never died. I was born since the beginning of time, only now, I have a real body. No one wants a demon as their child, but my family loved. My mother was a demon, and when she died, her powers transferred into me. Demons are Hell's Angels. We don't care what happens to those we kill, but we do mourn for the ones THEY'VE left behind. My name is Edo Aster Phoenix, Ancient Flower of the Bird of Fire. I have lived to see many things, but why do I feel so trapped in this life? Why is it that every time I have to take a soul, I feel… well, guilty? Why is it that I have the features of both land demons and air demons? Why do I have silver hair and deep blue eyes, instead of the normal black hair with red or purple eyes? I lost my father when I was five, and taken away to be experimented on not long after that day. I was able to escape about half a year later, but I would always bear the scars they gave me. They said I belonged to them, but I don't. I only belong to the ruler of Darkness. No demon has ever seen his face, but some have called him Yami*. I never knew what it was like to be alone, because I'd always have other demons around me, but now that we're being discovered, less and less have appeared. I have three older brothers, Jacob, Antonio and Julio. Julio is the second eldest of us, and he was also the first to leave. Then Jacob left, he was three years older than me and the second to leave. Antonio was the eldest, and he stayed with me for as long as he could. He was ten years older than me, seven years older than Jacob and four years older than Julio. I was the only girl of the family, and the only one to be born with the features of an ANGEL. Although, my eyes glowed purple in complete darkness, and my wings could be set ablaze without hurting me, I was always out casted by others because when any demon is young, if their a land demon, their ears are more like that of feline if they're a girl, or a canine of they're a boy. Of you were an air demon, your wins would often appear and disappear. If you're lucky, these problems will end after your first birthday. I was able to keep my wings hidden, but never my ears. It wasn't until I was adopted by DD, that I could. Not even he knew, and no one will ever know, that I was and will always be a demon…

Somewhere in France…  
My name is Julio. I'm currently living in Paris, France. The souls here are so good; you just want to take them. Everyone I meet always asked me about the locket around my neck. It was in the shape of a heart with a phoenix and an aster flower engraved in the very center. A gift from my baby sister, Edo, although I often call her Aster. She made it believe it or not, as a goodbye gift for me when she was three years old. I'm twenty years old, and an air demon. Everyone calls me "July" because that's what my name means in Spanish. I'm the second oldest of four. The order being Antonio, age twenty four, me, Jacob age, and well I lost track of his birthday, but I'm sure he's in his teens and finally, Edo, age, well she's probably only turned thirteen. I have red eyes and black hair. I never liked following the law, and tend to break the rules. I was born a demon, and I have lived my life to the fullest. Demons never die, but once we do "die" we can never be seen on Earth again…

Somewhere in Japan…

My name is Jacob. I'm a land demon. I have onyx black hair and dark purple eyes. I'm seventeen years old and the second youngest of four. When I left, I wasn't planning on coming back, but Yami wants to see my, no our, sister. Edo had caught his eyes, and he sent me a message that he wished to meet her. I knew I shouldn't have, but I sent him a message as to why he wanted to see our baby sister. He met me face to face. I never saw a man so handsome in my life. Spiky black, red and gold hair. Eyes a mix of amethyst and crimson. He had a rich tan, and he spoke to me:

"She reminds me of an angel I fell for when I roamed the Earth." He said in a smooth bass voice.

"She's still my sister. Demon or angel, I won't let her be taken by any one I don't deem worthy. So tell me, Yami-"

"Atemu."

"What?"

"My real name is Atemu if you prefer to use it." I nodded and glared at Atemu's face.

"Are you worthy for her? Not by your crown or your state of power, but by your heart?" He nodded and handed me a single rose. A black rose, that turned a brilliant shade of white when it left his hand. He smiled.

"The rose is a sign of my word. Had I been lying, it would have died," I smiled at my king and bowed to find my sister so they could meet. I just I'm right about her being here…

Somewhere in America…

My name is Antonio, age twenty four. I'm a land demon and have jet black hair and a red eye and a purple eye. I'm currently trying to free some demons that were captured, and was succeeding. I just need to free about, oh I don't know, ten dozen more? Then I'm out of here. I need to get back to my family. And pronto…

Chapter 1: The Demon

Edo looked at the body before her. Her eyes were glowing a deep shade of royal purple before returning to their normal shade. The silver cat ears on her head twitched when a sudden crash was heard. She turned around and jumped into the air, her black wings spread out and she hid as several people ran in. they took pictures and one person had caught her in the act of trying to escape. She had landed several feet away from the crowd, glad of the porcelain mask and hood she wore at the time. She ran quickly, as soon as she did, the male followed her. She knew him all too well. Brown hair, brown eyes. Judai Yuki. And he wasn't alone. He brought help. So she did what anyone would do in a spot like this, she ran like crazy. That is until she ran into Ryo. She fell to the floor and he picked her up.

"Kaiser!" Asuka yelled, "Don't let that guy go!" He nodded and tightened his grip on Edo's arm. She winced and slammed her elbow into his guts. He gasped a she leapt up and landed several feet away from him. Manjoume looked around, and upon spotting a rock, hurled it as hard as he could at her face. It made perfect contact, and Edo gasped falling to the floor, her hood stayed on, but her mask had shattered. The group walked up to her.

"The Demon," Ryo said. He looked at the girl, "what's your real name?" Edo stayed silent. She wouldn't go back. She'd never go back to that place. More people had gathered around as she was getting up. Manjoume grabbed her and held up a fist, but Edo reacted quickly, a scratched him. He growled and tossed her to the side… ripping off her hood. Everyone gasped when she stood up, cat ears on top of her head along with small horns, a demon like tail coming of her lower back, and her eyes glowed purple for a moment before turning back to their original shade of blue.

"EDO PHOENIX?!" Everyone yelled in a fit of shock, the girl nodded and was about to leave when an FBI agent blocked her way.

"Miss Phoenix, you are hereby arrested for these crimes. Take off that getup, and get into the back of the van!" He snapped. Edo's eyes turned purple as she backed away, and darted back into the alley. She walked up to the man and sniffed him. She smiled as she bit into his neck, taking his soul. Everyone watched as she did. The man shook as he burst into flames as soon as she was done with him. She held out a candle that was completely burned out. She slammed a hand over it, and it disappeared.

"Edo! Where's the man's body?!" Ryo demanded. Edo shied away and bumped into a man. He had canine ears, and had dark purple eyes. To everyone he was a stranger, but to her, he was family.

"Jacob?"

Chapter 2: Family reunion

Edo looked at her brother, and slowly, crimson tears fell from her eyes. Jacob looked at her, sad that she looked so… upset. She was only fourteen* and he never meant to leave her for so long.

"Yeah, it's me. I have message for you. From Yami, no, Atemu." He said holding out the roll of parchment held together by a ring with diamond in the center, and sapphires and rubies around it. She took it and looked at him, "what?"

"You met him?" She asked. He nodded, "what was he like?"

"Handsome for one, and he also wants to meet you. I won't let him take you like that." Edo nodded and looked at the mob around them. She shied into her brother, happy to have a familiar face who understood her. The FBI agent glared at them both.

"That girl is to be put under a special lock down when she gets to prison!" He said. Jacob growled and held a hand up.

"She's a demon! She did what we would do naturally!" He barked. Everyone looked at the two, "all demons eat the souls of people who have committed some sort of crime. That man killed children! Even his own! So, she killed him, and took his soul. By the way, how'd it taste?" Everyone backed away from them. Edo smiled and giggled.

"Sour… kind of like a grapefruit." She replied, "and… I'd be honored to meet our King." Jacob smiled as a raven flew into view.

"He got the memo," he said. Edo smiled as he threw down a fistful of smoke bombs, by the time it cleared, they were gone…

Edo smiled at her brother and looked at the view around her. It was familiar. To her, it was a second home. A waterfall surrounded by trees and mountains. She was wearing black cargo pants and a dark blue tube top. She sat down by the waterfall as a man appeared. He looked no older than sixteen, probably the age he had died*. She knew who he was, and had to admit, Jacob was right. Speaking of Jacob, he stood by the side. Atemu smiled at Edo.

"So… you're the Ancient Flower of the Bird of Fire?" He asked. Edo nodded, blushing madly. She smiled at him as he sat down. He looked at her, "you remind me of someone I knew. She had blue eyes like the Nile River, long silver hair, but she always had a sad air around. I sense that in you. Tell me, are you happy?" Edo looked at him in shock.

"W-what?" She asked, and he chuckled. He put her in his lap, a stroking her ears asked once again, "are you happy?"

Chapter 3: New found love

Edo looked at him, then at her brother and at the waterfall, "I'm not… at least I wasn't. I was… alone. Scared… When my friends found out, they thought I killed that man, but I didn't-"

"No, I did. I was hungry and took half his soul," Jacob admitted.

"So that's why he tasted sour… anyways, I couldn't back to that place…" Atemu looked at her, concern leaked into his eyes.

"Where?" He asked. Edo shook her head and he placed a hand onto her forehead. Usually, if a demon did this in public, others around them would think they were checking for a fever. But in reality, they would look into the others memories.

FLASHBACK

Antonio glared at the man before them. He was bald and had specs on. He smirked at the small girl in his grip. Edo cried as he dragged her away. The elder males tried to break out of their bonds, but were shocked by the devices on their ankles. The man led Edo to a labyrinth. He shoved her inside and locked the door behind her. The girl jumped as a voice told her to move throughout the maze. She nodded and walked around. Her wings appeared and she walked around. She was close to the exit when her anklet shocked her. She cried out in pain as she ran to the exit. She collapsed on the floor, gasping for air as the pain faded. The man, who had brought her to the labyrinth, took her to a different room. She shuttered at the sight of the equipment. They were used to dissect things. And from the look of his face, she knew she would die in the room. He led her out of the room and into a place where she had been before. They tested her powers. Day after day the activities were repeated until…

"Edo, tomorrow, you'll be the greatest discovery to mankind…" a man said. She gulped and hugged her knees to her chest. Her brothers heard, and planned to free her. That night, no matter what it took…

END FLASHBACK

Atemu looked at her, and then at the three… wait, three? Last he remembered, only Jacob was present. The trio walked over to them and the eldest placed a hand on Edo's shoulders. She looked up at him, and shuddered lightly at his gaze. Antonio smiled softly as he hugged her. He and his brothers backed away and looked at their king. They turned to each other, whispered in one another's ears, and turned back to the couple with smirks on their faces.

"Atemu," Antonio said. Atemu looked up at the male with a 'what-do-you-want?' look on his face. Edo caught the look and giggled as she moved closer to him, "I still want to know why you like Edo out of all the girls?" Atemu looked at them as if it were completely obvious. He smirked and looked at the girl in his arms.

"Because, believe it or not, Edo and I were engaged back when I was Pharaoh, but things didn't go as plan because we were separated by Amon, Anubis and Teana." He said with a growl. Edo looked at him with concern.

"Is that… is that why I have… this?" She held out her left hand, which had a silver band around it, a ruby with sapphires on either end engraved in the center. The hieroglyphs read _"Ancient Flower of the Bird of Fire, a beauty that will always live in the rays of Ra. A love that only I will ever know, and will forever hold in my arms." _Edo looked at him as he looked at the ring he had given her long ago in shock. He smiled as he leaned in.

"That day, the day you and your brother, Jacob, reunited, will be erased from everyone's memories. Only we will remember it. Is that alright with you?" He asked. Edo smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes as a bright golden light filled the place. When it was gone, she was back to normal, and Atemu was still by her side. He held out his arm, which she took, and led her down the busy street as everyone watched.

Chapter 4: Who's he?

Everyone stared at the male with Edo Aster Phoenix. She looked so happy with him, and was that an engagement ring on her left hand?! She ignored the looks she was receiving, and smiled at Atemu. Judai and Johan ran up to them. Judai spoke first.

"You look just like Yugi Mouto!" He said with a gasp. Atemu chuckled lightly.

"My name is Atemu. Atemu de Nile*" He said.

"You know, 'denial' isn't just a river in Utah!*" Johan said, causing Atemu and Edo to sweatdrop. They looked at each other as Edo shook her head.

"Egypt Johan, 'denial' isn't just a river in Egypt," she corrected. He gave them a sheepish look and shrugged. He and Judai smiled at the two. Asuka and Ryo walked up to them. Asuka looked at Atemu, wondering who he was, and Ryo looked indifferent. He smirked at the ring on Edo's finger though…

"I thought you were fourteen." He said. Edo nodded as he pointed to the ring. She blushed and held her hand to her heart, and covered it with the other. She smiled sweetly as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"I gave it to her," Atemu said. She smiled at him, grateful that he was committing on his part.

"When?" Judai asked.

"On our first date," Edo said quickly. That had been millenniums ago, but they didn't need to know that. Judai and Johan had sly looks on their faces. They looked at Atemu, and smirked, kind of like Edo's brothers did. She cringed at the look, and almost felt sorry for her boyfriend. Of course, Atemu looked at them and sighed.

"It was the ring my father used when he proposed to my mother, I just had it engraved. But you wouldn't be able to read it. And I won't tell you what it says." He said with a smirk causing the other males to frown in defeat. They walked away, but didn't get far. Edo had ran over to them.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" She said. They slowed down as she and Atemu caught up, "why don't you guys get to know each other? Who knows, you might have something in common!" The others thought about it, but then again they wanted to get to know this mysterious Atemu de Nile persona. He looked nice enough, but lots of people do. You can't be too careful. Especially when it comes to strangers. Atemu stared at them, and cleared his throat. They all looked at him as he smiled and wrapped an arm around Edo's waist. He opened his mouth to speak when a loud voice was heard.

"ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS ALIKE! THIS YEAR WELL BE HOLDING A DUEL IN WHICH THE BEST OF THE BEST WILL GATHER AROUND AND DUEL FOR THE CHARITY OF THEIR CHOICE! THANK YOU AND I'LL SEE OUR DUELISTS ON SATURDAY!" Pegasus yelled into a megaphone… with a microphone… connected to some really big speakers… yeah, let's just say, half of the people who heard, are deaf now. With Judai being one of those people. He yelled as his friends tried to talk to him. It took a while before his hearing returned to normal. When he was told the news, he smiled widely.

"Alright! It's time to get our games on!" The others laughed at his, but they couldn't wait for the big day to arrive.

**Estrella: That made no sense. Oh well. Review. More reviews, the more chances I'll create part 2 this year and not next year.**


End file.
